<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearth by T2Boy2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361841">Hearth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2'>T2Boy2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2(Fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Iced Honey, Love, M/M, falling love, huldred, shit is gettin down, slow burn finally over, soft, telling everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:10:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa wants to tell everyone that she and Maren are together now and someone is not happy about it! Who? Let's find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Ryder Nattura/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hearth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Damn, finally finished!!! Let me know what you think and have fun. Stay healthy and take care. All of you!</p><p>P.s. In the other parts, I called the huts the Northuldra used a lavvu, but its a goahti. You learn something new every day right. I will change this so be not confused if I say goahti now instead of lavvu from now on. I will go through the other parts and correct that but not today....<br/>And check out how the stuff is built!! So fucking clever!!!<br/>here is a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoXbDhDEgdg</p><p>Like always barley proofread, bear with me and you should read the other parts (Dance, Sweet, Confort, Silly and Ring) before reading this or you will be lost! You have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not like Elsa felt it much but the days and especially the nights grew crisp. Winter was approaching fast and slowly but surely it got quitter in the forest, the hustle and bustle of working Northuldra got less and less. Supplies had been stocked plenty for the cold time of the year, the reindeer needing little taking care of, living mostly free in the forest, and the hard-working Northuldra found themselves with more leisure time than usual, their task mostly reduced to things they could do inside, like weaving baskets or sewing. Heading the practical need for warmth and the longing of the heart for company, families would huddle together in their goahti, close to a small fire lit in the middle of the small hut, working, playing, eating, telling each other story’s over a hot drink, only leaving the comfort of their home for a quick walk to a friend or another family member to repeat the process all over again and Elsa found herself marvel at how her people managed to turn a time of hardship and renunciation into something so delightful and comfortable. These bitter months of snowstorms and deadly cold temperatures her tribe called ‘The time of the hearth’.</p><p>As Maren enumerated games and foods that were especially good around this time of year, Elsa - in a very comfortable position, cuddled up to the warrior's chest, Maren’s one hand lazily combing through her hair, her other hand captured in Elsa’s own, her pale fingers caressing the darker skin of companions palm – listened attentively, enjoying the slight rumble in Maren’s chest when she spoke.</p><p>They lay in the hollow, well hidden from prying eyes and Elsa found the ‘nouon’ - moss that grew there indeed so soft and comfortable like Maren had said it would be. It was their last meeting before Maren would head out on an extended patrol early next morning, accompanied by Fara and Trad, checking one last time if all was ready for winter and the border save, before harsher and even colder weather would prevent anyone straining too far from camp.</p><p>That meant two weeks on the move, and Elsa, already plagued by a strong sense of forlornness when she was only thinking about Maren being away that long, had a pretty good guess how much she was going to miss her when she was actually gone. It baffled Elsa how much had changed since she had met Maren, her life all soft touches and stolen moments now, not a suffocating room with a bed, four walls and a stuffed penguin as sole company.</p><p>Nearly two months had passed since the trip to Arendelle, where the warrior had kissed her for the first time under the stars, close to the fire followed by a night in the castle where everyone else had long gone to bed, just the two of them in a small room, where the second kiss was closely flowed by the third and the fourth until Elsa lost count. And then on their way back home, as they had made camp and Elsa found her patience tested as she had to settle Gelwa and Linga down first, feign sleep for far too long until the deep breaths of Ryder, Iloh and Rue told her that she was finally free to join Maren on her watch, where she made it pretty hard for the warrior to perform her task, brown eyes speaking to Elsa again, convening something profound and wonderful.</p><p>After they arrived home Maren had been nothing but respectful of Elsa’s wish to keep this exciting development between them for now, arranging secret meetings with a skill that was unheard of and impressing Elsa with her knowledge of the forest hiding spots, that seemed vast even for someone that had spent her whole life between its clearings and valleys.</p><p>The fifth spirit lost count of where she had kissed Maren - in caves of all shapes and sizes, behind waterfalls, the loud rushing of the water nearly drowning whispered words meant for Elsa’s ears alone, on trees so tall that without the help of the warrior would have not been able to climb them without magic, the dizziness of being so high above the ground soothed by a steady grip and adoring tenderness Maren showered her with.</p><p>Even if keeping it a secret added the thrill of being discovered to their relationship, Elsa had been thinking lately that it was an awfully lot of extra work the two of them had to go through just to kiss each other, the benefits of an official courtship, the Northuldra called anything before marriage, became more evident every day. Elsa felt a pleasant warmth in her chest as she thought of how Maren had reacted as she had shyly brought up the subject of making them official the first time.</p><p>
  <em>Shortly after the return from Arendelle they had spent a whole night far away from camp at a small river, Maren under the pretext of night-fishing for the tribe, not an unusual thing for her to do if she wanted some time alone, and still do something useful and Elsa simply left, allegedly heading a call from one of her fellow spirits. The snow queen hated to admit it but she got a bit lost, the river being in a part of the woods she had not been familiar with at the time, luckily a friendly push from Gale had shown her the right direction. The sun had nearly set as she finally found Maren and the warrior had greeted her very enthusiastically, her addictive tenderness leaving Elsa speechless and immensely giddy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fifth spirit had looked in Maren’s eyes that night, dark and warm pools that pulled her in, and found nothing but adoration, kindness and such profound certainty in her feelings looking back at her that she had suddenly felt guilty. Here was this beautiful woman, strong, steady and reliable, yet full of good humor, endlessly patient and thoughtful, always the best for all in mind, treating Elsa like she was the most important thing in the world and she could not even bring herself to hold Maren’s hand in front of others. She had averted her eyes. Still, Maren had caught the sudden change in her mood, like always, able to tell when something was bothering her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it?” Maren had asked, her voice low as she held her hands in hers, reassuring Elsa by drawing lovely patterns with her thumb on her cool skin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing.” Elsa had very eloquently tried to wriggle herself out of this talk, suddenly unusually tongue-tied around the smaller woman. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Elsa.” the warrior said, not in a scolding tone, just reminding her that she was save here, with just the two of them, a promise in her voice she would listen and help the best she could. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elsa had met Maren’s gaze, holding it, her eyes nearly looking golden in the glow of the small fire at their campsite, and just like that Elsa had started talking without realizing it, revealing her thoughts and worries like it was the most normal thing in the world. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I feel…. I know this is not what you deserve.” she had said and after seeing the question in Maren’s eyes more words fell out of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All this secrecy, this hiding I accept you to put up with, just because I…I” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears sprung to her eyes, unbidden but unstoppable, and a breathy sob had made speaking impossible, a terrible feeling of inadequacy flooded her - she was not worthy, broken. Maren had not hesitated a second, pulling her against her side, so she could lean her head on her shoulder, circling one arm around her, offering her free hand to Elsa. A watery smile had stolen itself on the snow queen’s lips as her shy, pale fingertips met with the darker palm of her companion, cherishing the familiar feel of it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elsa loved Maren’s hands; they told her so much of the warrior’s life before she met her. As she traced a small scar, a remnant of a bow string that had snapped, and a burn mark, left by Maren’s first attempt to light a fire on her own, she felt her breath even out again, the overwhelming feeling calmed down by the solid presence next to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is what has been bothering you? Oh, Elsa.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again she did not spoke scolding or accusing even but in an understanding tone as she had held Elsa close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Listen.” Maren started again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I may not know all the details of your childhood but I know that you grew up very….differently from what I am used to….what most Arendellians are used to for that matter…..and……well, there is really no way I can say more without insulting your parents and I think we have not reached that point in our relationship.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elsa had to laugh at the dry statement, suddenly very tired as she snuggled closer to Maren so her head rested on the warrior’s chest, close under the other’s chin. The smaller woman shifted a little so Elsa could lean more comfortably into her, and the snow queen let herself be tucked in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know this stuff can be difficult for you sometimes. Heck, it can be difficult for someone that has not lived through what you endured. Talk to me when you feel unsure. Or talk to your sister or Venling, Alvor or Iloh…on second thought don’t ask Iloh about that stuff. Whatever she ends up telling you, will make you look like Brunni when he is using his flames.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elsa felt herself smile but punched the warrior weakly on the arm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are evil.” She said, more timed than she wanted to, but she could hear the rumble of Maren’s laugh close to her ear </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What I want to say is: you set the pace here Elsa. I follow.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It sounded so simple and with Maren it was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just give me a short heads up when you tell everyone so I can brace myself for Fara’s smug face and prevent Ryder and Trad to plan our wedding.” Elsa had looked at that comment, eyes wide and a small smile on her lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?! I mean Ryder sure…but Trad likes weddings?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like? Ha, he loves them. You should have been there when Fara and Alvor tied the knot. He was a mess, crying like a waterfall all through the ceremony!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maren had thrown herself into a retelling of the wedding, interrupted by laughs the warrior could barely hold back. But at some point, Elsa felt her exhaustion catching up with her and she had fallen asleep, held by strong arms and lulled in by Maren’s voice, feeling safe, understood and loved.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Like she felt now, held by the same arms, only the snow queen’s heart had changed; finally brave enough for the next step.</p><p>To show the affection she held for Maren openly was a prospect that made her heart beat faster, the old pressure in her chest gaining even more momentum, feeling so good that it nearly hurt. But the fifth spirit had learned her lesson - just marching into camp, kissing Maren for everyone to see was not only an impossible task for her more reserved nature but also like a slap in the face for the people closest to her.</p><p>She would tell Anna in person. That was the least her sister deserved and Kristoff too of course. Game night tomorrow evening was the perfect opportunity, with Ryder tagging along she only had four more people to talk to.</p><p>Venling, Iloh, Alvor and Flippan changed her life in an equally profound way Maren had done. Never before had Elsa friends like them or friends in general for that were not her sister, or her sister’s fiancé, or reindeer, or a walking, talking snowmen she created herself. All four made her feel so supported, including her in their lifes in a way that only a few people had done before, thankful that she was around. She wanted to return the favor, being just as open to them as they were to her.</p><p>After game night, Elsa decided was the best opportunity!</p><p>Maren choosed this moment to untangled her hand from Elsa’s locks, pulling her even closer, nuzzling her hair lovingly with her nose, before telling a story of how Ryder had nearly managed to burn the goahti down as he tried to make bread with their mother, both being a total disaster when it came to baking and only the quick thinking of the sibling's father had saved the family home. Cooking? No problem! But spirits help them all if flour was involved when mother and son Nattura, were close to a hearth.</p><p>Like their children both had gone out of their way to help Elsa adjust, inviting her more often than not to family dinner, even if Maren was on patrol so Ryder had started calling her his stand-in-sister. It was meant as a joke but Elsa was not so sure if the Nattura’s were above adopting her even if she was in her mid-twenties. And if she was honest, she was also not sure if she would stop them.</p><p>Fiskar Nattura was a fisher of the tribe, kind, attentive and soft-spoken. Tall and very handsome, his daughter’s likeness to him came painfully clear when he smiled. Elsa loved to listen to him when he told stories of Little Maren and Ryder, his blue eyes, he had passed on to his son, full of love and pride he held for his children.</p><p>His wife, Skjolda, was by far the smallest of the four, barley reaching Maren’s shoulder, but lean and powerful; her body strengthened by the years of hunting and tracking for the tribe, giving Elsa the impression that if provoked, this woman was a force to reckon with. Still, she seemed to be the embodiment of the dotting mother, sometimes forgetting how old her children already were and treating them accordingly, and Elsa could not help herself, but love it as the woman started to act that way around her too, realizing how much she craved a mother figure in her life. Briefly, she wondered if both would be fine with Maren and her laying together like that if they would still treat her the same when they knew, and for the first time, she felt somewhat unsure of her plan.</p><p>But before she could think too much about it, Maren shifted their positon again so she could kiss this recently discovered spot under Elsa’s right ear that left the snow queen’s mind pleasantly blank, causing her to let out a breathy sigh and the strong feeling in her chest to spread, wander downward, nourishing something hot, greedy and, as an ashamed Elsa had to admit, possessive.</p><p>Elsa may not be experienced but that didn’t mean she was naive either. She knew what this feeling meant and even though she welcomed the new sensation, she felt not quite ready for it. The fifth spirit leaned up, planting a loving but chaste kiss on the warrior’s lips. As she parted she looked into Maren’s eyes trying to convey how she felt with her gaze alone, before opening her mouth to say so too but Maren, as always, seemed to understand, a quick kiss preventing Elsa to start one of her famous rambles. The careful hand that had wandered downward, caressing Elsa’s arm, her side, stopping shortly over her hip, lingering there, asking for permission to wander deeper in more…scandalous territory had retreated immediately, taking the same way back up before pulling Elsa back against her chest, resuming combing through her hair just as loving as before.</p><p>Reassured Elsa let herself be held again until slight tremble went through the body under her. Elsa perked up.</p><p>“Are you cold?” The pause that followed was a second too long, brown eyes darting around before meeting hers.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Elsa giggled softly, it was endearing when Maren tried to lie. She was so bad at it!</p><p>“Maren, you are shivering. Let’s get you somewhere warm.”</p><p>The snow queen said matter of factly, untangling herself from the smaller woman, already heading out of their hiding spot but two strong arms grabbed her, pulling her back, causing Elsa to yelp before she found herself in the same position she just had tried to get out of. It was not like she minded but…</p><p>“Maren, it’s getting really cold and I am not exactly the best heat source.” she tried to reason with the other. The grip around her only tightens in response and Elsa felt her heart grow soft as she reached out, holding the warriors face in her hands forcing her to hold her gaze.</p><p>How she loved her face! In the past weeks, she had studied every curve, mesmerized every line, knowing it by heart… and by lips. But her eyes were by far her most striking feature. Even now, tinted with sadness, they held certain warmth meant only for her, touching something deep inside of her, connecting them on a level Elsa had never thought possible.</p><p>“Maren…” she began again, but Maren interrupted her by sitting up, pulling Elsa in her lap, touching her forehead to hers, holding her close in a nearly desperate fashion.</p><p>“I know…I just…” the warrior took a deep breath, losing the grip around the snow queen somewhat, leaning back a little so she could look Elsa in the eyes again and the spirit felt her breath hitch in her throat. How can someone be so beautiful?</p><p>
  <em>‘Not now!! She is trying to tell you something!’ </em>
</p><p>“Sorry, I was being foolish. I just…I will miss you, you know!”</p><p>Elsa was sure her heart was going to leap out of her chest any moment when this woman kept going like this. Forming a coherent thought got nearly impossible; yet Elsa was still able to answer.</p><p>“I will miss you too.”</p><p>She could only hope Maren understood how much she meant it, but as she wanted to lean forward to show her in a much more efficient way, a loud rumbling could be heard in the distance, deep and threatening for all who heard it the first time. Sadly for those who called the forest home, this sound had become a nearly daily occurrence. With the return of the Ura, unrest had moved with them into the forest. The new magical residence butting heads with the Earth Giants on any possible occasion, reaching from territorial disagreements to a ‘funny look’ one of the Ura supposedly had given Samantha at one point! The behavior of both parties was maddening petty-minded, nearly always ended a big yell-fight, as their insulted each other in a language that sounded like breaking stone and avalanches uprooting trees while crashing into a valley, using a colorful vocabulary that made Elsa was very grateful that no one but her seemed to understand it.</p><p>With an annoyed sigh she left Honeymaren’s warm embrace and the hollow, looking around, seeing some birds fleeing from the west and the tops of trees shaking, the head of one of the Earth Giants, nearly fully covered by a huge tree. Another rumble disturbed the tranquility of the forest and Elsa groaned.</p><p>“They can’t be at it again!? I settled them yesterday! And the day before…and the day before that… ”</p><p>“You have to give them time. After 34 years an there was bound to be an adjustment period. It will work out eventually. I am sure!” Maren looked sympathetically at her.</p><p>“Your right…..but I really wish they would hurry up. The Ura get along greatly with Nokk and Gael. And they got used pretty fast to Bruni, but with Earth-Giants … they are so...so…”</p><p>“Hart-headed?” Maren offered eyes full of her usual playfulness. Elsa waved her hand in halve helpless, halve annoyed gesture, unnerved enough that she did not even comment the bad pun. Suddenly there was ear pricing screeching, sounding nearly similar to a scream as the big tree that had hidden one Earth Giant from view, fell, hitting the ground with a loud crash.</p><p>“Samantha I swear…” she said quietly, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose.</p><p>There was a small snort at the name Olaf had given one of the Earth Giants but instead of jesting Maren said: “Want to take Vakker? It’s quite far.”</p><p>The spirit’s mood instantly improved at the kind offer and as she looked at the smaller woman, she felt the strong urge to just let the Ura and Earth Giants fight until the bitter end, while she spend her time in a much more pleasant way but instead she said.</p><p>“No, there is a small pond close by, I call Nokk there.” Elsa said, and then, not able to restrain herself, leaned forward and planted a kiss on Maren’s cheek; only halve joking as she warned the warrior.</p><p>“And don’t let Samantha hear that you think her name is funny. She had grown quite fond of it.”</p><p>Even with this small display of affection she had given outside their sanctuary, still too far away for anyone to see, yet unhidden, the tremendous effect this had on Maren was clearly to see. The warrior’s gaze set Elsa’s skin on fire, all playfulness was gone from her, replaced by an intensity that was exhilarating and nerve-wracking at the same time. Even as it delighted her how easy it was to get this delicious reaction out of the other, Elsa still turned around, running in the direction of the fight, knowing if she stayed she or Maren might do something Elsa was not ready for and would keep them both from fulfilling their duties.</p><p>“Will I see you at dinner?” Maren called after her, as she ran over the small clearing.</p><p>As another loud rumble was heard, Elsa answered: “I’ll do my best!”</p><p>A sudden impulse stopped her dead in her tracks, turning sharply facing the warrior.</p><p>“Maren!” she called out. The other woman had not moved, her burning eyes still following Elsa.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“This your heads up!” Elsa did not wait to see if Maren understood, running again in the direction of the quarrel, diving into the tree line.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa found Nokk waiting for her at the pond, clearly sharing Elsa’s feelings about the whole situation, stomping her foot in a very impatient manner, her whole face screaming <em>‘Let’s get this over with’</em>.</p><p>With practice ease she mounted her fellow spirit, freezing her in the progress and the proud water spirit took off, faster than any horse ore reindeer ever could. Elsa arrived just in time on the clearing the Earth Giants and Ura stood facing each other, to stop an overly eager Ura from throwing a big rock at Samantha. For creatures like them, it was little more than a shove, still, it was childish and unnecessary.</p><p>Suddenly angry the snow queen let the ground under the culprit freeze over, with an effortless wave of her hand, making her slip, and the rock falling out of her grasp. Stopping Nokk before the leader of the Ura, an older male called Stavkirke, and Samantha, Elsa wasted no time with being polite, the last days of sorting their petty disputes finally caught up with her.</p><p>Stavkirke was quite small and, compared to the other member of his species, very weak but his cleverness had easily outdone all his contenders efforts to gain leadership. He was eloquent and normally very diplomatic, making it easy for Yelena to negotiate essentials for a peaceful life together in the forest. But the Earth Giant’s seemed to trigger something in the normally so calm Ura, making him stubborn and unreasonable. His mouth, normally forming a patient smile was now pressed into a strict line, nearly hidden between some kind of moss that grew around it, giving the impression of a proud beard. As he saw the fifth spirit he already starts to complain and justify, while Samantha’s thoughts pushed against her consciousness, defending herself.</p><p>“Enough!” she said loudly, forbidding Stavkirke to speak with a raised hand and banishing her fellow spirit with an angry push from her mind.</p><p>“Listen, I don’t want to hear what happened or who started it, but you have to get along somehow. Just look at what you did!” she pointed at the uprooted tree close by. It was old and huge, its fallen crown spread out, its nearly leave-less branches sadly reaching up, like a climber in his last attempt to grab on to something that could prevent its fall.</p><p>“That tree was probably over a hundred years old! And what when next time you fight it is not just a tree you hurt? What if next time you harm animal….one of your own…. or a Northuldra ?!”</p><p>That had hit home! The Ura had always been immensely fond of the tribe, the first days of their return were spent in big part catching up with some of the older Northuldra, drinking the blueberry frizz the children, led by Linga, offered them, enjoying the sweet taste and laughing about the way it would tickle the throat. Their sadness had been honest as they found some of their friends gone, old age or sickness demanding their tribute.</p><p>Bringing Earth Giant’s and the Northuldra back together had required a lot of work on Elsa’s part, spending nearly a whole month on Samantha’s or one other Giant’s shoulder, reminding them constantly to be mindful of their step and to lay or sit down more gently for a careless movement caused the earth to shake, leaving the tribe on edge. 34 years of being a threat had taken their toll and the spirits of the earth were not as cute or approachable as Brunni or Gael or even Nokk, which could be aloof and even scary at times but had shown her soft side quite a lot lately. Still, it had gotten better and better with each day and now, when the huge forms of spirits were resting close to a river or on a clearing, basking in the hot sun of the now gone summer, the young and bold of the tribe had climbed them for sport, testing each other how far they could go while the Giant’s watched them, enjoying their excitement and pleased to see how good some of the contenders were getting, always ready to catch anyone that fell, while curious onlookers had relaxed in the pleasant shadow, eating and drinking and shouting good-natured advice and encouragement up to the climbers.</p><p>The prospect of hurting any Northuldra or even worse…..</p><p>To say that both parties looked shocked was the understatement of the century, the guilt clearly visible even on the stoic faces of Samantha and her peers. The whole lot of them looked so crestfallen that Elsa’s anger lost its momentum, and as she looked from one to the next she had to hide her smile, as she spoke, her tone still strict but less sharp, filled with a little more understanding this time.</p><p>“Believe me; I understand that adjusting to change can be hard. I had lived most of my life in a castle, shielded from the outside world, hiding my powers…. but it’s so much easier when you accept the help that is offered to you as I did.”</p><p>Elsa felt her heart soften as she realized how many people she had now in her life, all so ready to help her, filling her to the brim with joy and the strong urge to be there for them in any way she could!</p><p>“So, why don’t we all sit down and I try to help figure this out.” Elsa said, dismounting Nokk and sitting down on the ground, while her fellow spirit settled behind her, with Elsa leaning against the water spirit, partly to keep her frozen and partly to sit more comfortable.</p><p>And then Elsa waited, her intuition telling her once again to not break the silence. Then slowly, and very carefully Samantha set down too, followed by the Ura that had tried to throw the stone, then another Earth Giant, one by one all settling down, ready to try and listen to reason, until only Stavkirke remained standing.</p><p>He looked at Elsa, his sharp eyes boring into her for a long moment. Elsa held his gaze, not backing down and then, and slowly, very slowly he sat down himself, arms still crossed defiantly, but listening. Elsa had to hide her smile as she settled for a long debate.</p><p>The daylight had been long gone, the full moon stood proudly above and one could see so many stars that it would take a lifetime to count them, as the dispute was finally settled with the Ura promising to stick more to the south-west of the forest and Samantha agreeing to roam the north with her comrades, keeping a respectful distance, calling a truce until the winter was over, sparing the Northuldra further hassle during the tuff time of year.</p><p>It was a modest start but it was a start none the less and Elsa considered it win.</p><p>One by one the Ura and the Earth Giants set out, vanishing in the forest until only Elsa, Nokk and Samantha remained. The huge spirit looked sadly at the tree that she, so Elsa mused, had uprooted in her anger.</p><p><em>‘Is it ok if we part here? I think someone needs to talk.’</em> Elsa asked Nokk silently.</p><p>A wave of understanding reached the fifth spirit and before she dismissed her magic a thought of something else.</p><p>
  <em>‘Would be fine with you if Ryder and I travel by reindeer? I would sleep much better if I knew you, Brunni and Gale keep an eye on them while I am gone.’</em>
</p><p>Reassurance dribbled into her consciousness like a warm summer rain, mixed with a friendly nudge to her mind that felt refreshing like the first sip of water after a drought, a clear <em>‘Don’t worry’</em> as she allowed Elsa to lean into her, pat her snout for a moment before the snow queen dismissed her magic and the proud water spirit sunk into the earth, merging with the water underground, following the path of the Ura.</p><p>As Elsa turned around, she saw that Samantha had not moved an inch, still staring at the tree, deep in thought, her face even grimmer than usual. Elsa walked over to her fellow spirit, standing close to her towering figure. There they stood, the giant and the human, so different, yet the same, both being connected with nature and each other in way only they could truly understand.</p><p>
  <em>‘Anger, like fear, is a bad advisor.’</em>
</p><p>Elsa reached out in a friendly tone, not having the heart to scold her friend while she looked so sad and guilty. Samantha let out a deep sigh like rumble and a <em>‘Sorry’</em> thundered through Elsa’s mind.</p><p>
  <em>‘It's alright, we all make mistakes. You know, the Northuldra always need good wood. You could bring it to them?’</em>
</p><p>That suggestion was met with eager agreement, offering Elsa her hand, lifting her up and sitting her on her shoulder, only to lift the giant tree up too and place it on her other shoulder like it weighed nothing. Elsa saw that the darkness of the night slowly fading, the sky now a lighter blue instead of the nearly pitch black of the night and even though Samantha’s big steps guaranteed quick progress, she knew she would not be able to say goodbye to Maren before she headed out. A pang of longing hit her hard, she could barely wait to find Ryder and head out to Arendelle, finally taking the next step.</p><p>They reached camp as the sun started rising, the first early raisers greeting both spirits happily, throwing themselves into cutting the tree and soon other’s, woken by Samantha’s arrival joined the workers, thanking Samantha over and over again, while some older children started one of their usual climbing contests. Elsa could feel the happiness of her fellow spirit and knew she would spend her whole day with the tribe, enjoying their songs and the laughter of the young ones as they raced each other to the top.</p><p>The Earth Giant must have felt her eagerness to get going, offering her hand again so the smaller spirit could stand on it, lowering her slowly to the ground. As Samantha did so, Elsa felt her reach out to her, filling her mind with something solid and comforting, strong like the foundations of the earth itself.</p><p><em>‘Don’t worry, it will be fine.’</em> the Earth Giant wanted to say and Elsa understood that Samantha did not only mean the quarrel with the Ura. When she thought about it, Nokk had been unusual attentive too. By Ahtohallan, was she so easy to read? She started to think that her secret was well…not much of a secret.</p><p><em>‘Thank you!’</em> and with a last gentle nudge to the consciousness of her fellow spirit she stormed off to find Ryder. Samantha had kindly put her down close to Ryder’s goahti, and as Elsa knocked loudly at the door of the small hut, she had forgotten how early it still was and that Maren’s brother could sleep like a log, not even an Earth Giant could disturb his sleep. A fact she remembered fast as very tired looking reindeer herder opened the door, looking at Elsa with sleep fogged eyes.</p><p>“Sorry for waking you.”</p><p>“You don’t look the least bit sorry.” Ryder answered in a very tired voice while yawning and stretching extensively. It was true! Elsa knew she was grinning from ear to ear, her whole body brimming with the need to get going, barely able to keep her composure.</p><p>“Sorry again. But I asked Nokk to stay behind to keep an eye on the Earth Giants and the Ura, so we have to travel by…”</p><p>“Reindeer!!” All exhaustion was gone from Ryder, the fog of sleep lifted from him, his usual energy returning as his favorite travel option was mentioned. His favorite everything to be honest.</p><p>“Yes, and that would take a little longer than with Nokk so we…”</p><p>“Should get going as soon as possible. Yes! Just give me a second! Grab your stuff and meet me by the herd in fifteen!” and ‘WHAMM’, the door closed again, leaving Elsa not even enough time for an ‘Alright’, but she did not care as she rushed off to her goahti.</p><p> </p><p>It did not surprise Elsa that Venling was up and about, with Trad riding alongside Maren. The young mother just left her goahti, with Fen, Linga and Gelwa in tow, heading to get some breakfast; the later obviously had spent the night with her friend again, the two had many sleepovers lately and when Elsa was home she could hear their whispered conversation and stifled giggles. They’re friendship was simply heartwarming. As Linga saw her she quickly turned to her mother, pulling at her robe, saying something that Elsa could not understand, then running off with Gelwa in tow, the taller girl having trouble keeping up with the sharp pace the Linga was setting.</p><p>“Morning. Where are they off to?” she asked Venling, accepting the hug she was offered as a greeting, before giving into Fen’s happy ‘up’, holding the small girl that played with her hair, trying, as always, to mimic the movements of weaving it. Fen had started lately to watch everyone like a hawk that fixed his or her braid, endlessly fascinated by the task, always trying to do it too, with minimal success of course. But it was adorable to watch her try, her little face all serious concentration, her still clumsy hands producing a more than messy, little braid in Elsa’s white-blond locks, but she let her be, feeling her heart grow tender as the little girl started to tell her about her morning while she worked, at least Elsa thought she was talking about that – Fen was very good at understanding what one said to her but talking itself still needed some work.</p><p>“They are fetching Fiskar. He was looking for you after we saw Trad, Fara and Maren off earlier. I told them to bring him along to breakfast.” Venling explained. That surprised Elsa a little, what could Maren’s father want from her?</p><p>“I see, let’s meet him then. I just grab my stuff real quick.”</p><p>“Oh, right! You are visiting your sister…sorry, I forgot.” Venling apologized as she took Fen from her.</p><p>“Ah, don’t worry. Ryder may be waiting a little longer but he surely won’t mind if bring some breakfast along.”</p><p>“You can say that again!” Venling said, a smile on her kind face as she promised to wait for Elsa to get her things while trying to prevent Fen from braiding her hair now. As Elsa entered her goahti, she was not prepared for another pang of longing to hit her. Close to the cold hearth stood a little basket filled with all kinds of nuts Elsa loved the most. Even though Maren had to get up early she still found the time to gather breakfast for her and had been so thoughtful to not leave it out for anyone to see, even now respecting Elsa’s wish of privacy. If Maren kept going like that Elsa was sure her heart would just give out one of these days.</p><p>
  <em>‘Can too much happiness kill you?’</em>
</p><p>She grabbed some walnuts, putting the basket with the remaining ones carefully away, knowing the content would keep until she returned. Elsa took her bag she had packed the day before and re-joined mother and daughter outside, offering both some of walnuts, smiling at how Linga stuffed the nuts in her and her mother’s mouth.</p><p>Happily munching away on their little snack, they reached a bigger cooking place close to the center of the camp, were a small group eagerly worked, preparing breakfast for everyone and Elsa saw it as a sign that Alvor, Iloh and Flippan were among the few that already ate breakfast, so she quickly took her chance, inviting all four to dinner as soon she returned from Arendelle.</p><p>“Uhh, dinner with the fifth spirit!? What an honor!” Iloh jested; still, she seemed very happy and even a little touched that she was invited.</p><p>“Not to mention cooked by the fifth spirit!” Flippan added, giving Elsa a friendly nudge with his elbow while looking just as touched as Iloh.</p><p>“We will be there Elsa.” Alvor gifted her one of her rare smiles, Venling nodding eagerly next to her, her mouth to full to speak as her daughter fed her bread for breakfast.</p><p>“You need some food for the way. Here let me…” Alvor began to pack a little food ration for her and Ryder, but at this moment Linga, with Brunni sitting on her head, and Gelwa with Fiskar in tow, appeared.</p><p>“Don’t bother Alvor. My wife has packed enough food for ten Elsa’s and one Ryder.” he said friendly, showing of the big ration pack that was indeed filled to the brim with food. All but Gelwa laughed lightly at the comment.</p><p>“Why only one Ryder?” the girl asked, looking up to the tall men, not getting the joke. Fiskar Nattura smiled kindly, crossing his arms over his chest, bending a little as he spoke to Gelwa like he was sharing a big secret.</p><p>“Because there is not enough food in the world so my son could ever be satisfied.” The normally so stern girl giggled in a way Elsa heard just a few times, when Linga and her had stayed up late and whispered to each other, and it warmed Elsa’s heart to see how much she had come out of her shell since she befriended the small artist. Speaking of Linga.</p><p>“Uh, why have your bag with you, Elsa? Are you going to Arendelle? Can you say ‘hi’ to your sister and Kristoff for me? Can you bring another of these great brushes Anna brought along that one time? There are really good and-“</p><p>“Linga. It is not polite to just ask for gifts like this.” Venling scolded her lightly.</p><p>“But it is not a gift, but an ‘investment in the future’. At least Anna called it like that.” Linga announced proudly.</p><p>“She did?” her mother asked, not really convinced.</p><p>“Yapp, ‘sponsor the youth of today for a bright tomorrow’, or something like that but it sounded important!”</p><p>“Well, if the queen said so it will be done, little paintbrush.” Elsa said, giving Venling a reassuring look that her daughter’s request did not overstep any boundaries, booping the Linga’s nose, earning a giggle from the girl.</p><p>As looked up she could see Gelwa still talk with Fiskar and an idea came to her.</p><p><em>‘Linga is not the only one who is getting a souvenir.’</em> Elsa decided on a whim before Bruni made a leap of faith from Linga’s head trusting that Elsa would catch him and the lizard was lucky the fifth spirit was so swift.</p><p>“Hey there, little guy. How are you?” Elsa cooed as the fire spirit looked at her, liking his eye and happily breeped a ‘hello’ before climbing up on Elsa’s arm, up to her shoulder to rub his head against her cheek, as a cat might do. Something warm bloomed in Elsa’s mind, comforting and bright as her fellow spirit reached out to her.</p><p>
  <em>‘You too, mmhhh? I am too easy to read…’</em>
</p><p>Another look and a reassuring breep and of Bruni went, climbing the same way down he had come up, before jumping back on Linga’s head, who took a step forward to make it easier for him. Elsa flinched as Gelwa appeared next to the smaller girl and Brunni made another daring jump, but a little too far to the right. A hard landing seemed inevitable but luckily for him Gelwa swiftly sidestepped, so he could land on her head, looking like he had planned this outcome all along. The two girls shared a glance with each other, Linga grinning madly and Gelwa with an excited gleam in her eyes, before both looked up at Bruni who seemed to have the same idea. With another fearless jump of the fire-lizard a new game began, were Bruni would jump blindly from Linga’s or Gelwa’s head, while one or the other tried to catch him. All three seemed to have a lot of fun and soon more children joined them, their laughter reaching even Samantha high above them, who watched with interest what Brunni was up too. As Elsa took in this wild catching game, she felt immense gratitude that this was her life, her home now.</p><p>
  <em>‘How did I became so lucky?’ </em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Where is Ryder? Is he not going with you Elsa?” Fiskar asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Oh no, he still coming, but I had to change plans last seconds. We wanted to take Nokk but I asked if she could stay here and watch the Ura and the Earth Giants for me. So he is preparing the reindeer for the way.”</p><p>“Of course, a wise choice. I bet my son was very happy.” He said, his eyes full of good humor.</p><p>“You could say that.” With an easy laugh, he offered to walk with her, carrying the ration pack to the herd and Elsa happily took the offer, having to carry quite a lot herself already, saying a quick goodbye to everyone before joining Fiskar who had walked a little ahead.</p><p>“So, these rock-heads had been keeping you busy?” Fiskar asked and Elsa had to look up to return his smile.</p><p>“Yes, but this time they are really making an effort. Or so it seems.”</p><p>“Ah, well 34 years is a long time. An adjustment period was bond to be.”</p><p>Elsa had to hide a smile – father and daughter did not only look alike but seemed to have the same thought patterns.</p><p>“But I must say…” Fiskar added, leaning down a little, whispering as he wanted to make sure just Elsa could hear him.</p><p>“I may have been young when the Ura got shut out of the forest but I know that 34 years did nothing to smooth over their stubbornness and hot temper. I know that they are mostly friendly but be careful Elsa! You have your magic to protect you but there are many and not weak! There are like the reindeer, kind when handled right but anger them and they can be dangerous.”</p><p>The fifth spirit thought of the Ura who had tried to throw a stone at Samantha and could only agree. Yet was so much honest concern in his voice that Elsa felt a wave of affection for this man, which worried about her, the fifth spirit none the less, a powerful magical being, like a father would have over his daughter.</p><p>“I will be careful. Don’t worry.” Elsa said, and following a sudden impulse, she gave him a friendly shove wither shoulder, just like Maren would have done and by the amused spark in his blue eyes she knew she had done the right thing, cheering him up and eased his concern somewhat.</p><p>“Well, if the fifth spirit says I should not worry, I will do so!” he said, bowing his head a little. Elsa accepted the gesture like a queen would have done, back strait chin raised proudly, granting a small nod of approval. Both could only hold their act for that long before breaking out in soft laughter only to get roughly interrupted by Ryder.</p><p>“Elsa!! There you are! Are you ready? Let’s go.” he bellowed, arriving with a mad dash on Flink, his reindeer. He skillfully halted the animal at the last second before hitting Elsa and his father, jumping nimbly of Flink’s back, grinning madly at Elsa and then at the ration bag his father carried.</p><p>“Uh, breakfast!”</p><p>“Ah, I don’t think so!” Fiskar said, easily holding the bag up with one hand, out of reach for his son. Ryder was not small for a Northuldra, quite the opposite, but his father was nearly half a head taller, yet the herder tried everything in his power to reach the food he so desperately wanted.</p><p>“Ryder, stop that.” Fiskar that dryly, simply standing there, ignoring the desperate tries of his son to reach the bag.</p><p>“That is for your trip. You should have eaten breakfast with everyone. It’s the most important -”</p><p>“-meal of the day. I know but there was no time, father. Sometimes a master-herder has to do what he has to do!”</p><p>“There is always time for the important things, Ryder.” Fiskar said, yet he opened the bag and gave his son a piece of bread, smiling and sharing a look with Elsa as Ryder dug in like a wolf.</p><p>The snow queen tried and failed not to smile as she asked: “So, master-herder which reindeer did you pick for me?”</p><p>“Oh, Yhough dgonna tho dlove thas!”</p><p>“What?!” Elsa and Fiskar asked like one, and Elsa wondered how Ryder was able to open his mouth at all. He swallowed his hug bite down, with considerable effort on his part, while his father rolled his eyes dramatically at his son, making Elsa laugh.</p><p>“You are going to love this!” His smile got even bigger as he whistled a different pattern, similar to that Maren used to call Vakker, but just as swiftly Clover arrived, closely followed by….</p><p>“Sir Jorgenbjorgen!” Elsa was nearly pushed to the ground as young reindeer greeted her. He had grown quite a lot, possessing all the awkward charm of an adolescent reindeer, his legs still somewhat too long and his antlers a little too short for his body, but Elsa had a feeling that he would be magnificent when he was all grown up. His fur was very light sandy color, still as soft as the day he was born, shining white-golden in the right light, and he was the sweetest deer anyone could wish for. His eyes where a deep, dark brown and sometimes so full of understanding that went far beyond that of a normal reindeer, at least in Elsa’s opinion, reminding her of Sven. While still scratching him, Elsa got a shove to her side. She looked up and found herself face to face with Sir Jorgenbjorgen’s mother. Clover was a picky one, distant and proud, her affection not easily earned, but Elsa seemed to be one of the few chosen once. She was a beautiful animal, her fur a slightly darker brown than her sons, with a rich gold hue to it, her antlers quite big for a female. The fifth spirit felt like she was greeting the queen of the herd as she petted the reindeer’s snout softly.</p><p>“I thought you could ride on Clover so Jorgen can come with us. He is still too small for you to ride on him but a longer tour will be good for him and you two can spend some time together.” Ryder explained, smiling, clearly proud of his idea.</p><p>“Sir Jorgenbjorgen.” Elsa said.</p><p>“What?” Ryder asked and raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“His name is Sir Jorgenbjorgen, not Jorgen.” She corrected him, not for the first time, making him giggle.</p><p>“Sorry.” Ryder said, not the least bit sorry his giggle turning into a laugh. Elsa put on her best ice-witch face, stern and cold, her blue eyes pricing the insolent herder who started to look a little concerned.</p><p>“You were right.” Elsa said, face an unchanging mask, voice low.</p><p>“I….was?” Ryder asked, uncertainty in his voice.</p><p>“I love this!” Elsa said, before breaking character, laughing with Fiskar about the relive flooding Ryder’s face.</p><p>“Come, let’s get going!” Elsa said eagerly, not feeling her sleepless night, mounting Clover with ease, but before she could storm off, Fiskar stopped her with a hand on Clover’s neck, looking up to her.</p><p>“Elsa, when you come back, please have dinner with us? I bake your favorite.” He asked, and this moment, as stood there and crossed his arms over his chest, smiling, Elsa was hit by a variation of many emotions, consisting of affection for this man that welcomed her with open arms in his home, again and again, treating her like family, of missing her own father desperately and at the same time being mad at him for…. a lot of things he had done…. Elsa took a deep breath to steady herself. She knew that repressing these feelings was not healthy; she had learned that lesson the hard way.</p><p><em>‘Conceal it don’t feel it…yeah thanks for that dad!</em>’ she thought and for a moment she felt something bitter and grim bubble in her chest, but then she thought of Maren, of Anna and Kristoff, of Ryder and all the others and just knowing that so many were there to listen to her when she was ready to talk, helping her with whatever she had to deal with, made her feel better, eased the burden and the bitterness faded in the background, not suppressed or forgotten, but held at bay, so she could enjoy the moment and be happy.</p><p>“I’ll be there.” She answered and Fiskar’s smile got even brighter.</p><p>“Yes we both are going to be there! Let’s move!” Ryder appeared next to her on Flink, caring the ration bag now, looking just as excited as Elsa felt to finally get going but they found themselves interrupted yet again.</p><p>“Elsa, a moment please.” Yelena appeared like a ghost next Fiskar, startling humans and reindeers alike as the stern leader spoke. “Of course.” the fifth spirit was still a little shaken, slightly out of breath and with a hand on her heart.</p><p>“Could you bring this to your sister? I tried to call Gale but she did not answer.” Yelena said, small smirk on her face as she passed scroll to the fifth spirit, and Elsa had the suspicion that she had spooked them on purpose. “Sure,” Elsa said taking the scroll that looked much fancier than usual, decorated with a small tassel.</p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>“An invitation.” was the simple answer.</p><p>“For what?” Elsa asked, trying to remember if she had forgotten and important holiday.</p><p>“So your sister may leave her mark alongside you, like your mother and your mother’s mother did before you.” Yelena solemnly spoke, her eyes kind as she met Elsa's gaze.</p><p>“You set a date?!”</p><p>“I set a date.” her leader confirmed.</p><p>Without wasting one more second she gave Clover a push in her sides, setting a brisk pace, not caring if it was rude to rush off like this or if Ryder was able to follow, knowing by Yelena’s laugh that ringed in her ear that they understood the need to get to her sister as soon as possible. Feeling Sir Jorgenbjorgen at her side, her smile wide, her whole body so full with energy that she thought she could fly like Gael as she rushed to Anna. It was finally time!</p><p> </p><p>As Ryder cached up to her, she had not even reached the borders of the forest. His reindeer Flink was a swift beast, gifted with just as much high energy as her rider, looking like a gray flash as she rushed past her. Ryder laughed, glancing back at Elsa, clearly challenging her. She did not even need to urge Clover on, the proud animal was not backing down, speeding up, and Elsa was impressed that Sir Jorgenbjorgen was not only able to match his mother’s pace but enjoyed the mad dash. They chased each other for a while but soon they slowed their pace, so the reindeers would not tire out to fast, settling for an easy pace, riding alongside each other.</p><p>Like always when she talked to Ryder she was reminded why everyone loved to spend time with him. He was fun-loving and easy-going, yet reliable and trustworthy, especially when it came to reindeer. Good at keeping secrets and always trying his hardest to help you when you were in trouble. He mostly had a good sense when he could crack a joke and when to be serious, and when one of her moods hit her and Maren was on guard duty or patrolled the borders, an invisible force always seemed to pull him to her, finding Elsa no matter where she had gone to do some ‘spirit-stuff’ where in truth she had just distanced herself so she could mope in private, easily managing to cheer her up whenever she felt especially forlorn when missing Anna, or thinking of her parent's or her own choices was tinted with too much bitterness.</p><p>He was no fighter like his sister, serving the tribe as an excellent reindeer herder, but he was just as brave, ready to defend his people even with his ‘limited abilities in punching someone’, as he once put it.</p><p>Ryder’s unbreakable loyalty to Maren was endearing, looking up to and challenging his sister at the same time, making Elsa snort-laugh when he made a particularly good prank on Maren’s expense. The more she got to know about him the more she found to love about the jovial young man that had all but adopted her as a second sister.</p><p>Soon they reached the four stone pillars, each representing one of the four elements, which marked the end of the forest. All was peaceful and quiet, the perfect tranquil morning, until suddenly the all too familiar feeling of being watched hit Elsa, causing her to stop Clover, letting Ryder pass her, who happily explained why it was riding without a saddle and bridle as all Northuldra did, was good for the connection between mount and rider, not noticing that his travel companion had stopped following him.</p><p>Elsa scanned her surroundings quickly, her eyes searching for the source of that feeling, finding her quickly this time, hiding behind the stone pillar that represented the earth, peaking at Elsa like she had done so many times the past two months.</p><p>The Huldred was a beautiful creature, looking mostly like a human, but much more gorgeous than any mortal could ever dream to be, her skin dark like wet earth and her hair the deepest black the fifth spirit has ever seen with some kind of magic making it flow in the air like it was moving through water, unpredictable and mesmerizing. Elsa was pretty sure that the Huldred, like herself sometimes, used magic to make her clothes, that looked like grass and flowers had decided to grow around her, fitting her perfectly and making it even harder to spot her in the wilderness sometimes.</p><p>But right now the forest nymph was quite bold as she left the cover of the pillar, letting her breathtaking eyes, which had the color of red leaves in autumn, take in Ryder’s back, darting around more as if searching for something, before meeting Elsa’s gaze. For a moment they just looked, estimating each other like so many times before, when suddenly the Huldred tilted her head somewhat like Brunni had done over a year ago when she had first met him, her full lips smiling the slightest bit?</p><p>‘Or am I imagining things?’ Elsa thought, before mimicking the movement, earning a…..yes a laugh! It must be a laugh, even so, it sounded unlike anything Elsa had ever heard, like softly rustling leaves combined with the song of the reeds when a storm took hold of it - beautiful, just like everything of this creature.</p><p>Slowly Elsa tried to dismount Clover, approaching the Huldred and maybe even talk to her but sadly Ryder choose that moment to notice that she was not beside him anymore, calling her name loudly, making spirit and forest nymph jump. Elsa turned to Ryder, gesturing him to be quiet before turning back to the Huldred, only to find that the mere seconds the snow queen had needed to do that, had been enough for the magical creature to vanish as she had never been there to begin with.</p><p>“What is it?” Ryder seemed to have picked up that something was going on, not able to make out if it was a threat, as he and Flink appeared next to her, bracing himself for anything.</p><p>“It was the Huldred.”</p><p>“Again?! Has she said anything this time?” Ryder asked, relaxing visibly.</p><p>The forest nymph was no threat, at least not if you didn’t show braveness, strength and fighting spirit worthy of a ballad or two. Still, Elsa thought it was kind of weird that she had not approached her properly yet, always watching her, just watching, and never uttering a single word.</p><p>“No, nothing. I don’t get this behavior!” Elsa could not help but feel irritated. She did not fancy to be stalked like this.</p><p>“Maybe she is shy?” Ryder asked her as led Flink back to her side, shrugging. Elsa was more than happy that he could not see inside her head at this moment, as she remembered how she talked with Maren about her concerns.</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe she is shy?” she had said, but much more smugly than her brother. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It can be hard to maintain the ability to speak around you. I share the sentiment sometimes.” she had said further, combining it with a suggestive quirk to her eyebrow, causing Elsa to blush, still she had met the warrior halfway, the touch of soft lips on hers had banished every worry from her mind. Feeling her blood rush to her cheeks at the memory she hurried to answer.</em>
</p><p>“Maybe, but you can bet she will not tell us. Let’s get going. It’s still early and we can cover a lot of ground, I don’t want to be late for game night and risk Anna’s wrath because an unsure nymph cannot make up her mind.”</p><p>And off they went, now faster, but not as fast as before, laughing at Sir Jorgenbjorgen’s antics as he rushed between Flink and his mother, back and forth, trying to animate them for another mad chase.</p><p>As the sun went down and Elsa and Ryder made camp, they had made excellent progress. Early noon tomorrow they would reach Arendelle. There was no need to cook for Skjolda’s ration pack was more than enough and even though Elsa felt a little robbed of Ryder’s excellent stew, the candied walnuts of his mother made up for that. Soon they had settled for the night. Ryder had not bothered to bring a tent, trusting Elsa to provide a roof over their heads if necessary, holding off the chill of night by laying close to the fire, covered with a thick blanket and the warm body of Flink he leaned against, using her as a pillow. Elsa had mimicked him, only differences being that her pillow was Clover and a very cuddly Sir Jorgenbjorgen had his head in her lap, relishing in her patting him.</p><p>The snow queen smiled as the young reindeer slowly fell asleep, his breathing got deep and slow and Elsa felt her heart grow soft at that sight. Sir Jorgenbjoregn’s cuteness must have distracted her a little, for only now he noticed that Ryder got unusually quiet, as he nervously fumbled with his hat in his hands, his mouth opening , only to shut tight the next second, shaking his head obviously trying to say something.</p><p>“Ryder? Is everything alright?” Elsa asked, her tone soft.</p><p>“No…yes….I….” he stumbled over his words, before taking a deep breath, calming himself down before speaking again.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“And you promise not to laugh?” Elsa reached out, putting a comforting hand on the young man’s shoulder.</p><p>“Of course not!” she tried to put as much honesty in these words as possible, feeling how vulnerable he was right now.</p><p>“Is….ahm..is Flippan seeing Issun?” That surprised Elsa for a second, trying to deduce what Ryder could want from either until it clicked. She could not contain her smile. “Flippan or Issun?” she asked and Ryder blushed so hard, that he could put Brunni to shame.</p><p>“Issun.” he admitted timidly. Elsa smile widened, she did not know much about small, lean young men, only that he was good friends with Flippan and he could play the lute beautifully as he had proven at Arru’s birthday, but the few times they talked he struck her as particularly sweet, just like the small cakes he so skillfully baked.</p><p>“No, don’t worry. They just friends. Flippan is pretty occupied with Anda right now.”</p><p>“Oh, good, good…” Ryder trailed off, going back to pull his hat between his hands, nearly ripping the poor thing apart before managing to say: “Could you ask Flippan what he…if he..…I mean if it’s not too much...”</p><p>Elsa took mercy on the poor guy: “I will talk to him as soon as we get back.”</p><p>“Really?” Ryder looked so excited that she had to hold back her laughter.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” and before Elsa could do anything to stop him, he actually got up and hug-tackled her, in way that reminded her of Anna, making Elsa shriek and laugh, causing Clover to huff at their antics and Sir Jorgenbjorgen to wake, jawing drowsily, before shifting a little so his head was resting close next to Elsa’s leg. Flink only lazily opened one eye before going back to sleep, already more than used to her rider’s weird behavior. It took Ryder a while to calm down again, yet he was still brimming with energy, not able to sleep by a long shoot and so they stayed awake, looking at the stars, talking about everything that came to mind. Both used Clover as a pillow now and warmed Elsa’s heart that it seemed so natural for him to stay close to her, having no problem with this kind of casual physical contact.</p><p>“So, now you know the deepest secret of my heart, is there, oh all mighty spirit, someone of us mere mortals that was able to catch your eye?” he asked, acting all dramatic, making Elsa laugh slightly. For a moment she contemplated to not tell him – the first person she wanted to tell was Anna, but as he asked so directly it would feel like lying, like she wanted to hide it further and….now she had taken too long to say anything making the answer obvious anyway so….</p><p>“Well, yes.” She said, suddenly very nervous.</p><p>“And it’s more than just ‘catch my eye’ by now. I…”</p><p>“UHHHH, its Maren, right?” Elsa had not expected this, nearly choking on her own spit, rolling on her side so she did not cough in Ryder’s face, his laugh ringing in her ears as he patted her back.</p><p>“How…” She tried to say while still gasping for air, but stopped altogether as she turned and saw his dry smile.</p><p>“Really? Elsa, I hate it to break it to you but everyone knows!”</p><p>Elsa was silent for a moment, eyes wide, blinking once, twice, then groaning loudly, suddenly frustrated with herself!</p><p>“Am I that easy to read?!”</p><p>“If it helps, it was not you that tipped me off.” Ryder said, his smile genuine now, eyes soft.</p><p>“Uh?”</p><p>“It was Maren. It’s been a while since I saw her that happy. Since you came to live with us she is floating on air!”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really!”</p><p>Now it was Elsa’s turn to blush, picking the rims of her blanket, trying to hide the pang of longing that hit her, it was all she could do to keep from rushing back home. She flinched just a little as Ryder put his arm around her, in a very Un-Ryder-like hug, soft and full of honest affection.</p><p>“Thank you, for telling me though …. for trusting me!” he added quietly as the snow queen looked quizzical at him.</p><p>Elsa had no words! She could have said that she should be the one that was thankful, for his openness and support, for everything he had done for her without being asked to. But as she found herself held by the other, like a brother would have done, amazed at how easy she could relax into the touch, she suddenly knew that she did not had to say anything at all, that he had her back as Anna would, and that she had his. So they laid there in comfortable silence, leaning into each other and looking at the stars until sleep found them.</p><p> </p><p>“I am starting to think that even the baker knows I am courting Maren.”</p><p>Elsa voice sounded muffled and defeated, as she had laid her face flat on the table, shielding it with her arms. They had reached Arendelle like planned, quickly found Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven and the queen had declared that some hot chocolate was in order to celebrate their arrival. Elsa had wanted to get the reveal over with as quickly as possible, finally sharing her ‘big secret’, only to find that to the Arendellian half of her family, was just as much in the know about her relationship with Maren than Ryder had been. Her sister had one arm around her shoulder and she could feel her body shaking as she tried to hold in her laugh.</p><p>“Oh you mean Linda? Yeah, she told me to say ‘Hi’ to you and your lady friend.” Olaf said simply before emptying his cup with one swing into his mouth, the hot liquid going right through the back of his head, leaving a big mark on the carpet, while Anna and Ryder nearly choked, crying and laughing at the same time, at Elsa’s expanse and Olaf’s mistake. Elsa raised her face high enough to glare at the two, only find Kristoff smiling sympathetically at her, refilling her cup with some more chocolate. She mouthed a ‘thank you’ before leaning back against her chair, grateful for the warm sweetness of her drink.</p><p>“Just one question sis, who kissed who first, and when and where did it happened exactly? I have a bet with Yelena going.”</p><p>Elsa spite out her drink, hitting poor Kristoff right in the face!</p><p>“WHAT!! YELENA TOO!! Oh, I am so sorry Kristoff.” She said, helping the mountain man to clean himself with a napkin.</p><p>“So?” Anna probed further like nothing had happened.</p><p>“Really Anna?” Elsa asked, looking at her sister, finding in her eyes the same determination that had saved her life, twice, and so with a big sigh she gave up, before dramatically let her forehead fall back on the table, hiding her face behind her arms again.</p><p>“Maren kissed me and it was on the way back to Arendelle after Aru’s birthday, happy?” Elsa said, face buried in her arms, voice muffled again.</p><p>“NOOOO, damn it!!!! We were both right with Maren kissing you but I thought you already did it earlier….that sly fox won!! I can’t believe it!! Why can you not be a bit braver Elsa?”</p><p>Mentioning her leader made her remembering something else, and she took out Anna’s invitation out of her robe and dropped unceremoniously in her sister lap without even looking up.</p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>“Open it.”</p><p>She heard rustling as her sister removed the tassel, then silence as Anna read. Nothing out of the ordinary there but then….was Anna sobbing?! Elsa all but shot up, eyes full of concern as she looked at her sister, trying to find the reason she cried. Anna just sat there, holding her invitation, pointing at something on the paper and bawling her eyes out, making Elsa wonder what Yelena could have written that caused such an emotional outburst. Not able to say anything Anna handed over the invitation before Kristoff took her in his arms and Elsa read, with Ryder looking over her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>To take your rightful place among your ancestors You, Anna Uthale of Arendelle are invited…..</em>
</p><p>She could not read further, her eyes filling with tears of her own as she softly touched the name Yelena had written behind Anna’s.</p><p>
  <em>‘Uthale…the last name of our mother…our name’</em>
</p><p>“Oh Elsa!” she heard her sister say who sounded like she suddenly had a bad cold before she gently loosened Kristoff’s hug and fell into Elsa’s arms, both sisters holding onto each other, overwhelmed by what Yelena had presented them with. Elsa was not sure how long it took but eventually, she felt how Anna calmed down, leaning back a little, while still holding on to her.</p><p>“Yelena is the worst! She could have warned me at least!” she said breathily while wiping the last stray tears off her face and Elsa felt a wet laugh bubble in her chest.</p><p>“Well, Anna Uthale of Arendelle, I hate to be the one that tells you this but: ‘Welcome to the Northuldra’!”</p><p>Making Ryder laugh softly, giving Elsa a friendly shove.</p><p>“After rediscovering our mother’s last name my surprise is going look so lame!” Anna said half angry as she let an envelope appear seemingly out of nowhere and shoved into Elsa’s hands. One short look at the words Anna had written in her neat hand let Elsa’s tears fall freely again, as she hugged her sister close to her again.</p><p>“At least I know if you bring a plus one to my wedding, Elsa Uthale of Arendelle.” Anna laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The next two days went by in simple happiness. Elsa and Anna hit the town with Sir Jorgenbjorgen as their close companion, buying Linga her paintbrush and for Gelwa Elsa chose something that made Anna quirk an eyebrow.</p><p>“Are you sure she likes this? I mean a girl her age…”</p><p>“Oh believe me this one will love it!” Elsa’s intuition had spoken to her loudly and she had learned to trust the advice it gave.</p><p>“If you say so.” Anna said shrugging. Game night was a delight, even though Elsa had to admit to herself that she was not getting better at charades at all. The early sunrise the next morning found Elsa and Ryder on the way back home, with an official invitation for all Northuldra to the royal wedding. Clover and Flink, excited to get home again, rushed on, their step swift, reaching the Forest in record time. Only Sir Jorgenbjorgen lingered behind more than usual, looking a little sad that his little adventure was over.</p><p>Arriving home and bringing her people the message of her sister’s wedding, mad the whole tribe brim with joy! The prospect of celebrating again in Arendlle clearly exited everyone, Yelena, blushing a little after receiving a long hug from the fifth spirit for finding her mother’s maiden name, already made plans for a big gesture and Linga was silent for a whole minute, starring at Elsa with big eyes before rushing off to find Gelwa, to tell everything and checking on her painting.</p><p>As she had promised Elsa served her friends dinner, this time not nervous anymore about her revelation. As Venling, Iloh, Alvor and Flippan were settled with food and drinks she simply said it, not making much of a fuss anymore.</p><p>“I know that it will be no surprise for any of you but Maren and I are courting.” she said while stoking the small fire.</p><p>“Tea anyone?” she asked further, looking up only to be greeted four pairs of eyes staring at her, all four frozen to the spot, the soup on Flippan’s spoon slowly dripping back into his bowl and the soft crackle of the fire were the only sounds in the small hut.</p><p>“Ah come one! Don’t tell me that <strong>you</strong> didn’t know?”</p><p>More silence and Elsa started to get a little nervous with the four looking at her like that, their faces not betraying what they thought.</p><p>“No, that’s not it.” Venling finally said softly.</p><p>“We knew for a while, but Elsa…did you invite us here to tell us? Was that the reason?” the young mother asked.</p><p>“Ahm…yes.” Elsa admitted, not really sure what to expect and a little surprised by the intense reaction of her friends. Carefully Venling put aside her bowl, before scooting closer, pressing into her side and hugging her in a way only a few people had done before in Elsa’s life. The snow queen was only granted time enough to lay an uncertain hand on Venling’s back before she felt Alvor lean into her other side, sharing the space with Iloh, who had rolled into a little ball leaning her head against Elsa’s arm. It was funny with these two when strong emotions hit them, both seemed to work in reverse, Alvor’s normally stern face suddenly all tender, open and smiling and Iloh’s nearly constant smile gone, her beautiful green eyes shimmering in a suspicious way.</p><p>“Thank you, for putting your trust in us. We know what this means coming from you!” Alvor spoke simply and Iloh sniffled somewhat, turning her face so Elsa could not see it.</p><p>“Jepp, thank you, great spirit!” Flippan, letting himself fall onto the women’s lap’s, laying on his back, stretching out like a cat, grinning up at Elsa, breaking the heavy mood.</p><p>“Ohhh Flippan!” Iloh complained, sounding indeed like she had a bad cold.</p><p>“You three are worse than Ryder.” the snow queen teased fondly, losing the tight hug she was engulfed in a little so she could turn Iloh around to face her, wipe her tears with a quickly summoned ice-handkerchief, acting like a dotting mother, making the younger woman giggled despite her tears.</p><p>“He was also really touchy-feely but he did not cry.”</p><p>“Ah come one Elsa! Have mercy! It’s not our fault that we love you.” Flippan said nonchalantly, still was clear to Elsa that he meant what he said, her throat suddenly to tight to speak.</p><p>“But let’s talk about something else….you mentioned Ryder? Is the young herder seeing someone? Or is he just better at keeping it a secret than a certain someone I know?” Elsa rolled her eyes at the young men before giving him a little push, rolling him off her lap, making the three women close to her break into laughter.</p><p>“Why are you asking?” not believing for a second that he would just ask randomly about Ryder’s love life all of the sudden.</p><p>“Well, a certain friend of mine, I won’t tell you who it is but his name begins with an ‘I’ and ends with an ‘-ssun’, is immensely fond of Maren’s little brother.” Flippan said, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively up to Elsa.</p><p>“Really?! Oh you are going to love this.” the fifth spirit sing-songed.</p><p>It turned out that also the other three loved what Elsa had to report, Iloh and Flippan already planning scams to set poor Ryder and Issun up, while Alvor reasoned them out of the worst of them.</p><p>“Iloh, it could kill them both if you lead a bear to Issun so Ryder has to defend him.”</p><p>“Ohh you are so unromantic!! “</p><p>“It’s not about being romantic but more about what is feasible. Ryder is no warrior, not even a hunter. He would still try to defend Issun, I give you that, but he most likely die.”</p><p>“But it would be so dramatic….I already can see it! Ryder laying on the ground Issun over him, confessing his undying love to..”</p><p>“A corpse! Because Ryder will be dead as a doornail!”</p><p>“What is a nail?”</p><p>“Something the Arendellians use to build their big houses, right Elsa?”</p><p>“Wait? You don’t use nails to build these?” the snow queen asked astounded, pointing at the roof of her goahti. She knew how the lighter tent version was set up, indispensable for longer trips but she yet had to learn to build the more permanent home Maren and Ryder had provided her with. Listening fascinated as Venling started to explained, while Flippan sniggered about her childish wonder at that mundane task. They talked until late into the night, joking, laughing and even though Elsa was a powerful magical being, the fifth spirit of the forest and bridge between humans and the magic of nature, at this moment she felt simply happy to have found these four kind, funny patient people, now connected through something she had only read about in her childhood – friendship.</p><p> </p><p>It was one week before Maren, Fara and Trad were bound to return home and Elsa hoped that they would hurry! The cold may never bother her, but even Elsa could tell that winter was very close, the cold wind’s cutting unpleasant through clothes, leaving her people shivering retreating more and more into their homes. The first snow was not far, Elsa could feel it in the air.</p><p>
  <em>‘One week, Elsa! One week than you see her again!’</em>
</p><p>“Your turn.”</p><p>“Uh?”</p><p>“Your turn!” Gelwa repeated again her eyes fixed on the chessboard Elsa had gifted her.</p><p>“Oh, sorry!” Elsa apologized, making her move, and biting back a laugh at Gelwa’s highly concentrated face as she tried to figure out what to do next. The girl was too cute for her own good!</p><p>Like Elsa had guessed Gelwa was a natural, taking in everything Elsa taught her. The heart of the snow queen nearly melted as she remembered the sparkle in Gelwa’s eyes as she unpacked the gift, fascinated with the beautifully crafted figures. Her joy was so honest and heartfelt that Elsa let the girl come over, every evening to play, surprising how talkative the kid could be when it was just them.</p><p>Sometimes, like now, Linga would accompany her friend, even though it was clear the smaller girl was bored out of her mind by the game itself but loved to draw the figurines, even going so far as to draft some with a design more akin to the Northuldra. Elsa particularly liked the rook that looked like Samantha.</p><p>Right now she was working on the pawns but had run out of paper.</p><p>“Take some of mine. You now were it is, right?” Elsa said friendly, smiling warmly at the girls' excited nod. Turning her attention back to the game, she saw Gelwa had already made her move.</p><p>“Uh, very good, Gelwa!” Elsa praised her, holding back a laugh again at how proud she looked.</p><p>“Alright, let’s turn it up a notch.” She said, lining her knight up to devastating blow against Gelwa’s defense, folding her hands, resting her chin on them, watching intensely how her young opponent would answer her challenge until a little gasp from Linga made her turn around. As expected she found the girl, her feed surrounded by blank papers, holding something in her hands….something she must had pulled from under Elsa's straw mat....</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh no!’</em>
</p><p>Linga slowly looked up, showing Elsa the gruesome and very exaggerated painting of Maren’s fight in Arendelle, the same picture the warrior had taken from the small artist, putting it in her robe and Elsa could see how behind the small, cute face the wheels turning, going through all possibilities how the picture could have gotten under Elsa's bed, smiling madly, her usual overexcited gleam shining in her eyes. Elsa’s deep blush betrayed her, telling the girl all she needed to know. It must have happened as Maren had spent some of the night with her, skillfully using the cover of the dark to sneak in, staying a few hours before leaving just as silently as she had come. It was a fond memory of tender kisses but the picture must have fallen out at one point or laid aside by the warrior herself. Elsa had found it after Maren had gone to her own goahti and hide it so Vengling, who was now a frequent guest in her home, would not find it. She had planned to return it later but she must have forgotten it and ….</p><p>
  <em>‘Damn!’</em>
</p><p>“Linga…” she started but the girl rushed past her like lightning, ripping the door open, the picture sawing behind her like a flag as she jumped outside before bellowing so loud that Elsa was sure even Anna and Kristoff back in Arendelle could hear her:</p><p>
  <strong>“MAMA, HONEYMAREN AND ELSA ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER !!!!!”</strong>
</p><p>Elsa cringed at the phrasing....</p><p>
  <em>'Why me?'</em>
</p><p>The camp was dead silent, the normal noises of work and pleasant conversations gone in a flash, until slowly exited whispers ignited everywhere around the camp and Elsa had her face buried in her hands, groaning.</p><p>“Your turn.” A soft voice made look through her fingers, finding Gelwa, still sitting in front of her, smiling shyly. Elsa let her hands fall from her face, sighing deeply, returning the smile that was offered, before contemplating her next move.</p><p> </p><p>That the fifth spirit and their future leader were courting, was big news within the tribe. Some said that it was a great honor that one of her spirits had chosen a Nothuldra as her mate, but most were simply happy for Maren and by extension, Elsa. The snow queen had a lot of talks the days that followed, a weird mix of congratulations and stern warnings to be good to Honeymaren, quite often in the same conversation. And Elsa would have taken some offense but all came out of a place of caring and love for Maren that grew up among them and dedicated her life to protect them.</p><p>Dinner with the Nattura’s, always a pleasant experience, had gained a certain tendency for teary eyes on Skjolda’s part and Fiska’s face must be hurting by the constant smile he now carried around. Yet when talking to Elsa they tried to act like before, politely giving her space, not wanting to come off as pushy, and Elsa was more than thankful for that. Between teaching Gelwa chess, looking after the Earth Giant’s and the Ura, spending time with her friends and having dinner with the Nattura’s the week flew by until one morning, she was greeted by the sight of Vakker, freshly groomed, and surrounded by children, enjoying the attention she received from all sides. Elsa’s heart skipped a beat at the sight, knowing what it meant. Suddenly Venling’s loud voice made everyone flinch nearby, proving that the little artist had her strong projection from her mother’s side.</p><p>“LINGA!! What in the name of nature is this?!”</p><p>“Umm my picture of Maren’s big battle in Arendelle.”</p><p>“WHAT???!!!”</p><p><em>‘Alright, better find Maren fast..’</em> Elsa thought, rushing off to find the warrior.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Maren and her comrades had returned to camp it was still dark, but all three had been so eager to get home, not caring if they were losing a little sleep! Without waking anyone their first took care of their reindeer, all three in dire need of a brush, some water and food.</p><p>Fara had to save her sleeve from being eaten by Ventisk, her reindeer more than one time. Big strong and nearly black like Vakker, his older sister, he was gifted also with an immense appetite. Hitis, Trad’s reindeer and also a brother Ventisk and Vakker, was smaller, his fur much lighter but he was just as strong and faster than any of his older siblings.</p><p>Maren smiled as she watched the three, fur now clean and shining, as they greedily ate and drank their fill, knowing that unlike her brothers, Vakker would soon go to camp, meeting the children, and bugging everyone she could find to pat her. That big oaf was such a softie!</p><p>And even though every fiber of her being urged her to find Elsa, showing of some of her soft side too, she knew, she needed a good, long bath before she could show herself to anyone. So the three trotted off to the spring, getting fresh clothes and bathing materials from one of the changing- goahti’s, conveniently placed by them for their return.</p><p>The bath was a delight, her acing mussels thanking her profoundly as she eased herself in the hot water. It took a while to get the dirt of such a long patrol of her body, especially the long hair of Fara and herself needed a lot of work. Thankfully Trad had become quite skillful at getting even the worst filth out of long hair - living with Linga, that had a real talent to get all kinds of colors in her locks would do that to you.</p><p>The sun was rising already; Elsa would be up soon and suddenly in haste, Maren submerging herself into the warm water, scrubbing again, wanting nothing more than to get back home. Back to Elsa!</p><p>“Ahh that feels so good!” Fara said, stretching her arms overhead, clearly relishing in the feel of her freshly washed hair and the soft rustling of clean clothes on her skin.</p><p>“You can say that again.” Trad agreed in his deep, soothing voice.</p><p>“Ahh that feels so good!” Fara said, grinning at her bad joke, while Trad rolled his eyes at her.</p><p>“Very funny!” he said dryly</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I swear your jokes are worse than the ones my dad used to make.”</p><p>“What can I say? I am the queen of the dad-jokes.”</p><p>“The bad dad-jokes!”</p><p>Maren who walked between the two did not really listen to their banter, her eyes scanned her surroundings, trying to find a glimpse of white-blond hair. Where was she? Someone like Elsa stood out among the tribe.</p><p><em>‘And what had she meant with: this is your heads up?’</em> Maren thought for the thousandth time since she left camp two weeks ago.</p><p>That thought had haunted her!</p><p>No matter what she did or how tired she was it always popped up in her head, staying there for hours, making concentrating on the simplest task an ordeal! What had she tried to say? Was it what Maren thought it was? Or not?</p><p><em>‘Spirits Elsa, could you be even vaguer next time before running off into the woods, please? I am enjoying it so much!’</em> Maren nearly screamed in her head!</p><p>Most of her people were awake by now, preparing breakfast, or heading out to hunt, fish or tend to the reindeer, greeting the returning warriors. But something was weird about the way they said ‘hello’ to them, or more specific: her!</p><p>There were smiling in a strange way, some sniggered, others winked at her?! A small group of older teens, mostly girls, giggled and some even blushed as Maren passed them.</p><p>“Alright, what is going on here?” the warrior had stopped abruptly, her comrades bumping into her before looking at her like question marks.</p><p>“The way everybody is looking at me.” Maren said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, making the girls close by laugh madly now.</p><p>“Pfft, you wish. They're looking at me! I am the hot one of us three.” Fara said nonchalantly, boxing her shoulder before spotting Alvor working close by, rushing to her and all but swept the healer of her feet, earning a happy call of the stern woman, only to silence her with a deep kiss. Maren could only shake her head at these two; both were impossible at times. She turned around to continue her search, but she did not had to go far.</p><p>Seemingly out of nowhere Elsa was there and the weird behavior of her fellow tribe members faded into the background as a slender had found hers, Elsa's face so close she could count her freckles before she leaned in giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. As they parted, it took Maren a moment to remember that there were not alone, that Elsa had kissed her in front of everyone. She smiled breathily at this woman, which made her heart ache in a painful but pleasant way. Maren wanted to say so much, do so much, but this was neither the time nor place for any of it.</p><p>So she settled with: “Please, be more specific with your ‘heads up’ next time.”</p><p>Elsa quirked an eyebrow, yet her smile looked somewhat apoplectic.</p><p>“Venling saw the picture Linga drew of your fight in Arendelle and is looking for you. Specific enough?”</p><p>And like on cue Venling appeared, Linga trotting behind her and Fen on her arm.</p><p>“Oh….yes this will do. Thank you!” Maren whispered to Elsa, earning a light laugh.</p><p>At this moment Venling had spotted Maren she marched up to her, shoving Fen in Trad’s arms before turning her burning gaze to the warrior.</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh spirits...this could take a while!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It indeed took a while to put Venling at ease again. Maren had to mobilize all her patience and a vow on her warriors-honor to convince the young mother that she did not kill these people for real, that Linga was not the witness to horrible battle caused by Maren’s blood lust and that the picture was just the product of Linga’s talent, some depictions on healing scrolls the small girl had looked at while helping Rue one time and her love for very….dramatic storytelling.</p><p>Yet the warrior would do it ten times over if the outcome was the same. She laid back on the soft blankets sprawled out close to Elsa’s hearth, after preparing tea, minding the fire and thankfully accepting the quickly put together meal Elsa had gave her. She had prepared nut-pockets with the nuts Maren had gathered for her before she moved out. The warrior loved that dish in which the candied or roasted nuts were wrapped into sorrel-leaves than severed with a sauce that suited your taste. Elsa took the place next to her, after doing the dishes, and Maren gave her a steaming cup of mint tea, one of Elsa’s favorites.</p><p>“Thank you.” The snow queen said, gladly accepting the drink.</p><p>“It’s your tea. I just made it.”</p><p>“You gathered the leaves for me.”</p><p>“Really? Well, this case: ‘Thank you Maren’ ‘Hey no problem’!”</p><p>“You are such a dork!”</p><p>“Listening to Vengling it sounded like I am more of a mass murderer.”</p><p>Elsa’s face scrunched up adorably as she thought, making Maren suddenly very aware of how close there were sitting together.</p><p>“I know what you mean. It was a bit much to react like this…especially for Venling. Did you do something to anger her?”</p><p>Maren thought for a moment, remembering nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>“Not that I am aware of…I will talk to her as soon as I can but now…” Maren said, pulling Elsa closer, loving how the taller woman leaned into her before their lips met for a long and deep kiss, that left both breathless as they parted.</p><p>“Now?” Elsa asked, breathing a little harder than normal.</p><p>“Now I want to hear everything about the great quest of revealing your greatest secret, which anybody knew about apparently.”</p><p>Elsa giggled lightly, and Maren loved that sound, her eyes turning soft as she looked at the other. But then blue eyes found hers again and what she found there, let her breath hitch in her throat. Something was burning in Elsa’s eyes, something hot and wanting and Maren could feel her blood rushing from her head, lower, fueling her desire, urging her on.</p><p>“Maybe later.” Elsa said before leaning up, kissing her with something close to hunger behind it, making Maren groan into her mouth as she deepened the kiss, her skin on fire were cool and shy hands touched it. It felt so good, nearly unreal, her heart pounding in her chest the knocking ringing in her ears.</p><p>Wait! Knocking?</p><p>With great effort she pulled back, finding satisfaction in the way how Elsa leaned forward, following her touch a little before she too heard the knocking. Elsa reluctantly got up, smoothing out her clothes somewhat before opening the door. There with a small box held to her chest, stood Gelwa, smiling until she saw Maren sitting by the hearth, suddenly unsure of herself.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. Should I come back another time?” Maren felt her heart grow soft as she watched the tall girl standing there, not wanting to impose, sweet and considerate as they come. She shared a short gaze with Elsa, letting her eyes give the answer to the unspoken question.</p><p>“Of course not. It’s your lesson after all!” Elsa said, stepping back so Gelwa could enter.</p><p>“Are you hungry? I have nut-pockets if you want.”</p><p>“I love those!” Gelwa said happily, before unpacking the box, setting up some kind of game Maren was not familiar with.</p><p>“What is this?” she asked the girl.</p><p>“It’s a game called chess. Elsa is teaching me how to play.” Gelwa said proudly.</p><p>“Is she now? So what have you learned so far?” Maren asked and Gelwa through herself into explaining the rules and some of the maneuvers she learned already.</p><p>“Mhhhh…sounds easy. How is it when you play it?” Gelwa thought for a moment, her face looking absolutely adorable when she thought hard like this before slowly answering: “It is easy to understand but hard to master. Like with the bow or the sling!”</p><p>That made sense to Maren. “Ah, I see. Mind if I watch you play ?” Elsa sat down at the opposite of Glewa, passing the girl a bowl with nut-pockets and a cup of tea, smiling at the warrior.</p><p>“Be our guest, right Gelwa?” The girl simply nodded. And so Maren watched the two play, fascinated at how good Elsa was, explaining the more complicated moves with patience and kindness, and impressed at how well Gelwa could follow the instructions. At one point Maren made new tea and tended to the fire, then sitting down again, watching the game, and sometimes asking Gelwa questions only to get scolded by Elsa.</p><p>“Leave my student be! She has to concentrate.” She would say sternly, but with a twinkle in her eyes, that made Maren smile. After a while the warrior, who had grasped the ground rules of the game, tried to help Gelwa inconspicuously, both teaming up against the former queen, sometimes succeeding sometimes not. It was getting late and Maren knew Gelwa had to get back home soon. She would bring her, after this last round as she watched the girl and the fifth spirit set up their figures. Maybe she could check in on Ven while she was at it. But for now, she would enjoy this moment of peace and the great company she was graced with this evening.</p><p> </p><p>Unnoticed, even by Maren’s sharp senses, the Huldred stood outside, hidden by the darkness of the night, hair flowing even though there was no wind, her red-brown eyes looking intensely at the door like she could see through it somehow. An angry little huff escaped her as she heard laughter from inside, jealousy burning her throat like acid! <em>How dare she!’</em> she screamed in her mind, letting her anger fuel her power, and with one strong jolt of her magic, she disappeared into the darkness, reappearing close to the destroyed dam, at the little cave where she had spent time with her too. Another flash of anger and gone she was, into the darkness, jumping on the firefly-clearing, looking menacingly at the hollow before ripping out the ‘noun’-moss with a spiteful joy.</p><p>
  <em>'Try to meet here now!’</em>
</p><p>Her outburst had calmed her somewhat, her small triumph burning in her chest, as she joined the darkness, again and again, appearing here and there, playing a game only she knew the rules of.</p><p>Until, more by chance than by will, she appeared on the Dyra-pass, high up on the mountain, were the wind was screaming at her. For a moment she looked around, spotting something with her inhuman sharp eyes quite far of in the north-west. A group of people, about fifty in total, most on small horses, some on reindeer, all rushing in the direction of the forest, using a hidden way that was passable with their mounts, only much longer than the direct way.</p><p>The Huldred strained her eyes to see more of this strange group, and as she saw that all were armed to the teeth she understood who they were and what they wanted. A gloating smile spread across her beautiful face,her laugh echoing from the mountainside, for a moment even louder than the howling wind, startling some of the group and their mounts as they rushed on.</p><p><em>‘This is going to be so much fun!’ </em>the Huldred thought before vanishing into the darkness, gone to a place only she knew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Thanks to all who left a comment and or some kudos! Always makes my day.<br/>Damn, my parts are getting longer and longer...ah, well with a lot of us staying at home more there is probably enough time to read :-D<br/>Take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>